1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of trampolines.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical trampoline is a device consisting of a piece of taut, strong fabric stretched within a steel frame using many coiled springs. People bounce on trampolines for recreational and competitive purposes. The fabric on which users bounce (commonly known as the ‘bounce mat’ or ‘trampoline bed’) is usually not elastic in itself; the elasticity is provided by the springs that connect it to the frame.
Ordinarily, trampolines consist of two-dimensional surfaces. While some trampolines have inclined trampoline beds adjacent to the horizontal trampoline bed, these inclined beds are not connected directly to the horizontal bed, but either to a rigid grid frame or a cable or chain grid with rigid connection points. These designs tend to get in the way of participants bouncing on the trampoline and decrease safety for the participants, who may be injured by contact with the rigid frame or rigid connection points.